Lovers for Life, Friends Forever
by Ryusword
Summary: SAKINO,SASNAR,REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

LOVERS FOR LIFE, FRIENDS FOREVER 

**BY: JMXY**

**RATED M FOR MATURE THEMES, INCLUDING, YURI, YOAI, STRONG LANGUAGE AND CHARACTER DEATH** (SORRY)

Enjoy and review 

Yes this is my first Naruto fanfic and I would deeply appreciate it if you review. The last chapter of this story does contain character death, so this is my first Romance/Tragedy so please bear with me.

(I do not own any part of Naruto, if I did the romances in this story would be true. Which, in the actual anime/manga, it seems so.)

Sakura slowly walked away from the forest, tired, sweaty and dirty. The bushes behind her rattled and Naruto and Sasuke followed, both limping on sore feet and dragging their arms.

"Don't cha think that Kakashi-sensei is going a little too far with our training?" Naruto asked openly.

"Shut up Naruto…" Sakura breathed, making a feeble attempt to form a fist. "Don't make me hurt you."

"If this is our training," Naruto said, ignoring Sakura's threat. "I don't want to see what the actual chunin exams are like."

Sakura responded with a large rock, which she chucked at him with whatever strength was left in her. The rock collided with Naruto's nose, making him fall to the ground in pain.

"Dammit, Sakura…" Naruto groaned through his fingers. "Fuck…"

They kept walking until they reached a large steel building, which was their ninja academy.

"I'm taking a nice hot bath and I'm going straight ho-"

Sakura was cut off by a sudden rush of wind and blonde hair. She felt a small soft hand push her to the ground. Sakura fell on her backside, hard. She groaned in pain before struggling to pick herself up.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Came the usual drone of Ino as she deliberately annoyed the young skilled shinobi.

"Are you tired? Can I do anything to help?"

"No thank you." Sasuke said out of annoyance.

Sakura stood up completely and continued walking to the academy. Trying to drown out Ino's ranting completely, but the love-stunned blonde still followed the group, mainly Sasuke, until they reached the locker room doors. Sasuke and Naruto entered the male locker room and Ino followed. The door opened again and Ino was thrown out on her backside.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto exclaimed before slamming the door in the konouichi's face.

Sakura went into the women's locker room and went into a shower stall. She closed the door and unbuttoned her bright scarlet shirt and let it fall to the floor. She un-bandaged her legs and removed her socks and thin sandals.

She heard the shower next to her turn on and saw steam rising from it. Making her want the shower even more. She pulled down the black suit that she wore under her clothes and folded it up before laying it on the edge of the stall. She turned on the water and let the warm water run in streams down her creamy skin. She turned and let the water fall down her back and down her sides. She rested against the wall of the stall; letting the water comfort her.

"What are you doing?" came the voice she hoped to hear.

She turned her head to the naked and soaking wet Ino who was at the open stall door.

"I thought you were showering, not humping the wall." Ino joked and turned around. "I swear if you and Sasuke ever get together, god forbid, I bet you'd give up the first day.

"So would you!" Sakura countered.

Ino laughed, sarcastically. Sakura felt a little embarrassed.

"That is, if I still felt any thing for Sasuke."

Ino stopped in her tracks. She turned to Sakura within an instant.

"What did you just say?" She asked felling her face turn red.

Sakura felt her face turn red also. She had just blurted out what she was thinking.

_What the hell where you thinking?_

_I don't know. It just slipped._

_Just slipped? Just slipped?_

_I'm sorry._

_Sorry isn't good enough! Now she knows! She's gonna start asking questions and then we're gonna have to tell her! Damn you Sakura!!!_

"I said nothing."

"Yes you did." Ino poked. "Spill it!"

Sakura gave a sigh of deep exhaustion. She looked up into Ino's eyes and gave a sigh of regret. She would have to tell her sooner or later. Might as well be now.

"I don't care for Sasuke like I used to, okay!" she blurted, trying to suppress the yell that she so wanted to release.

Ino felt a great rush of happiness wash over her body. She couldn't help but jump almost 5 feet in the air.

"Yes! Yes!! Yes!!! Yes!!!!" she yelled to the heavens. "I am one step closer to making Sasuke mine!!!"

Sakura turned the water off, dried herself and pulled on the black suit, not bothering to pull on her shirt or shoes.

"So, Sa-ku-ra, who ya givin' Sasuke up for? I bet it's somebody lame or ugly." Ino pestered.

Sakura felt her eyes reject her and tears began to flow freely from them. Her bottom lip quivered and she had to bite on it to prevent herself from crying out loud.

"Ino, you're such a bitch!"

Ino almost fell on her face at this comment. She stopped her annoying ways for a second and felt a heat wave of anger wash over her.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"How can you still let this one guy come between us like this." Sakura cried. "After all we've been through together."

"Sakura…" Ino whispered out of shock.

"I can't believe I even fell in love with you!"

Sakura suddenly covered her mouth with her hand as it betrayed her again. She turned and ran out of the locker room. Dropping all of her stuff, as Ino stood there in shock.

"Sakura…?" she whispered again.

**Authors thoughts**

_What'd you think of the first chapter review me and I'll explain every thing…er except who is going to die at the end. I'm really hoping to write a sequel to this so please review_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to chapter two of LL, FF I'm very surprised at the number of reviews I have gotten. I'm grateful to all of you who did review. Thank you.

Now in this chapter there is the first lemon between Sasuke and Naruto. Be warned it is short but I think you pervs, and even the non-pervs, will like it. I hope.

And please check out my friend's Fanfiction: **Princess and the Dragon** by _Chubbystripper_

Chapter Two (Warning-Lemon)

section divider

Naruto slipped and almost fell into the toilet. The door to the stall opened and in stepped a soaking wet Sasuke who had a bright blue towel wrapped around his naked lower body. Naruto felt his cheeks burn a crimson red.

"Did you hear that?" Sasuke asked as the door to the girls locker room slammed shut.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, not being able to take his eyes off of Sasuke's finely built form.

"Well, that should be a huge load off your chest." Sasuke said as he leaned against the wall of the cubicle, flashing Naruto a devious look.

Naruto captured the look of lust in his eyes. His already red face almost bordered purple. Sasuke chuckled and grabbed Naruto by the arm.

"Naruto, I think now we should tell them we're going out." Sasuke said as he began to rub Naruto's sore knuckles.

"I don't think so." Naruto replied in a worried tone. "If Sakura throw's a rock at my face because I won't Shut up, Who knows what Ino will do if she found out I got 'Sasuke' from under her nose."

"But didn't you hear what Sakura said?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that Ino's gonna take the initiative to go out with her."

Sasuke placed his head on Naruto's shoulder and rubbed it against his neck.

"What if we help stimulate this relationship?"

"What?" Naruto asked in shock.

"You know... Help Ino see what Sakura has to offer."

Naruto stared at the ebony haired boy who was clinging to his being. Pressing his need against Naruto's thigh.

"So what, are you gonna make love to me in a school's bathroom stall?" Naruto joked as he pulled off his shirt, exposing his thin, yet built torso.

"Naru-chan, I'd make love to you in a gas station bathroom." Sasuke joked back. "If you wanted me to."

Sasuke removed his towel to expose his hardened need. Naruto's hand flew down and began to massage it. Making Sasuke moan into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto moved as Sasuke put the cover back on the toilet and sat on top of it.

Naruto knelt before Sasuke and wrapped his lips around Sasuke's member. Sasuke groaned louder as Naruto began to massage it with his tongue. Feeling the throbbing sensation in his throat as Sasuke pulled him closer, forcing the tip in his throat.

Sasuke couldn't hold himself anymore as he pulled himself out of Naruto's mouth and began to massage himself until he came on Naruto's soft and tender lips.

Naruto licked the cum completely off. Swallowing it all and wiping his mouth clean. Naruto stood up and turned around, pulling down his pants and exposing his own need. He positioned himself and leaned onto Sasuke.

Sasuke cried out as he pushed forward and completely inserted himself into Naruto's backside. Naruto cried out in pain and pleasure as Sasuke began to pump in and out of the young boy. Naruto couldn't hold the thin line of drool falling from his bottom lip and onto his chest.

Sasuke filled his right hand with his own saliva and slowly masturbated his lover. Naruto felt pressure building in his pelvis but he tried to ignore it.

"Na-ru-to!!!" Sasuke said as he released himself again into Naruto.

Naruto muttered somthing that could've been 'Sasuke' ,but he was panting too hard to actually pronounce it, and came into Sasuke's palm.

Sasuke licked his palm clean and went limp in his position. Naruto leaned back into his lover and they both relaxed.

"Do you think we should close the door?"

"Forget it. If someone comes by they'll get more that what they were looking for."

"I love you" Naruto said as he fell asleep.

"I love you, too" Sasuke whispered into his ear.

section divider

As you can probably tell I am not good with long Lemons. But I do pre write my fanfics so it was pretty long on paper. !sorry!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry chapter two was so short, but I'll make it up to you now. Chapter three takes up over 10 pages of notebook paper so I'm really hoping for about 4-5 pages worth of Microsoft word so please bear with me.

Okay a little warning before you read, I had to merge almost three chapters worth of content into this one chapter. So please don't get mad at me for the things that I haven't edited.

Thank You.

**(SECTION DIVIDER)**

Chapter Three 

"I can't believe I even fell in love with you."

"Sakura…"

"I can't believe I even fell in love with you!"

"Stop saying that! You're lying!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN FELL INLOVE WITH YOU!!!!!"

**(SECTION DIVIDER)**

Ino awoke suddenly. She was sticky with sweat and her face was covered in drool. She had fallen asleep on a desk.

She looked around the dark empty room for any signs of life. Nothing, nothing at all. Kakashi's room was completely empty besides the half sleep girl in the middle of the room.

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself.

It was the fourth time this week she had stayed in Kakashi's room, waiting for Sasuke to show up, this week. Waiting for so long got her tired and she constantly had dreams about Sakura's 'accidental' confession. It seemed almost like a nightmare and it plagued her day and night. Making her studies and her training suffer horribly.

Ino stood up and grabbed her things. Leaving the classroom and the academy.

**(SECTION DIVIDER)**

Outside it was lightly drizzling. Ino used he coat collar as a shield from the cold rain biting the back of her neck. She continued walking into town until a low rumbling in her belly awoke her from her daze.

'God, I haven't eaten anything in days.' She thought to herself as she remembered the starving diet she'd put on herself after she'd gained a couple of pounds over the past few weeks. She stopped by a small restaurant named: Ichiraku's. It was a very popular restaurant in the village of Kanoha for it's delicious ramen. Ino, Chouji, and Shikimaru had eaten there a lot and so did Naruto, who spent almost all of his money in it.

Ino sat at one of the 5 available counter stools and a large, kind faced, woman came over to her with a small notepad.

"Yes, may I help you?"

Ino looked into her wallet and noticed that she only had enough for one bowl of ramen. She sighed deeply.

"One bowl of plain ramen." She ordered grimly.

"Hey…" came a voice from her right.

Ino looked over her shoulder at a young woman of about her age. She had long blonde hair and wore long baggy orange shorts, and a form-fitting white t-shirt that accentuated every smooth curve her frail body had to offer. She was looking at Ino between small squinted eyes and he lip was curled up in a form that almost looked poutful. She wore no socks or shoes and the bottom part of her pant legs were wet and muddy.

"Don't worry about that." She said looking at Ino's wallet. "It's on me."

Ino smiled thankfully as the waitress shrugged and began preparing her meal. A loud slurping sound issued from the girl next to her. She was completely devouring that lay before her. And a large stack of used bowls next to her mad Ino question the thin girls bodily structure.

"You're our best customer today." The waitress exclaimed. "Where do you put it all?"

"That's a question even I can't answer." The girl joked and the waitress gave a hearty laugh and went back to work. Ino continued to stare at the girl and wondered if she grew up as a tomboy. The girl noticed her staring.

"So what's you're name?" She asked.

"Yamanaka, Ino." She said in a low toned voice.

"My name is Mistune, Narusegawa. Just call me Naru." She said cheerfully. "Just call me Naru."

Ino smiled at her and they shook hands. Naru gulped down the last bit of noodles in her bowl and laid it in the stack with the others. Naru turned to Ino and stared at her. Ino stared back in confusion. She turned away from the girl and began to lift her piping hot noodles to her mouth where she slurped them up and began to chew them.

"So, do you like girls Ino?"

Ino choked on her noodles and began to cough violently at this question. Naru patted her back gently until she was able to breath.

"What?" she nearly yelled.

"Well, I was sorta getting the impression that you liked girls."

Ino had to retain herself from jumping on the girl and choking her violently.

"How do you get that impression?"

"Don't know I just got a feeling." Naru said as she took a long sip of a dark liquid in a cup. "You're very beautiful…"

Ino could not stop the blush that crept steadily over her cheeks. She then shook it off immediately.

"Are any other girls attracted to you?" Naru asked.

Ino did not answer. Yet she gave an embarrassed look at the waitress who was listening in on their conversation.

"Do you find me attractive?"

Ino turned her head in the opposite direction. Trying to drown her out with thoughts. But it was no avail. Maybe she did find Naru a little attractive.

"Helloooooooooo," Naru bothered. "I'm trying to get you to notice me, but I guess it's not working…"

Ino turned her head back at Naru.

"Are you a lesbian?" she asked.

"Yes, of course." Naru said in a singsong voice.

Ino turned her face away again. Remembering her nightmarish dreams that haunted her at night and during the day.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"If a person likes you and they're not like you expected at all and you may have feelings for them, what would you do?"

"Is this about me?" Naru asked stupidly.

"No, It's about me." Ino replied.

"Well Ino, you're a very beautiful woman, and I wouldn't mind being with you. And I suppose… that there aren't many people like me and that person who likes you. Our kind aren't all that popular, but I know that this kind of sexuality can get kinda lonely. But if I could find someone as beautiful as you I'd surely give up anything in the world to be with them."

"I think I understand." Ino replied after Naru finished.

Naru gently laid her hand on Ino's shoulder.

…

…

…

…

…

"Let me buy you a drink."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sakura walked into the small restaurant and took in the smell of hot ramen. She took a seat by the exit and ordered a small cup. She crossed her arms and put her head down.

_Why am I still thinking about her?_

The image of Ino's warm, wet, and fully undressed figure popped back into her head.

_God, why can't I have you._

Sakura picked her head up and began to tap the counter in a bored fashion. She pulled her headband off her head and let it drop down to her neck. Her hair fell freely around her face and she sighed. Suddenly a wave of air enveloped her and the door to the restaurant opened and closed as if on its own. A long-haired figure followed the wave of air to the door and pressed thier face firmly against it.

"Wait!" Ino cried after the wind. "Please!"

She continued to stare after the object until it was gone from view. Sakura felt her body lock up on her. She stood, with incredible difficulty, and eased her way to the back of the shop, toward the bathrooms. Ino turned to see a pink flash enter the bathroom door. She stared at the spot and walked into the bathroom.

"Sakura?" Ino said, just in time before the thin girl crawled all the way out the window.

Sakura froze in the spot. She felt her face grow hot at the position she was. Her left leg was out of the window, and with the way her right knee was bent-Ino had a fully exposed view of Sakura's panties from under her skirt.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked in a quiet, embarrassed voice.

"I've been looking all over for you." Ino said. "Can we at least talk?"

"Why? I don't need to talk. Especially not to you."

"Why are you acting like this?" Ino pouted. "You must not have meant what you confessed to me then."

Sakura turned her head to face Ino. Her face was bright pink. She crawled off the window sill and stood with her back turned to Ino.

"Where have you been?" Ino asked.

Sakura didn't reply, she just stood there and stared at a small spot on the stall door. Ino turned and locked the bathroom door. She grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and turned her around. Her face was twisted into a look of pure hatred.

"I didn't try to find you for nothing! I didn't starve myself over you, for nothing!" Ino yelled. "TALK TO ME!!!"

"And I didn't pretend to like Sasuke for six years for nothing."

Ino let the young girl go.

"I let our friendship fall. I was selfish. I only wanted you for myself. I couldn't face myself if I let you go with Sasuke." She began to leak tears from her eyes. "I was the only thing keeping you from Sasuke, and I never tried to make any attempt to make you love me."

Ino hung her head low. Feeling the prodding of Sakura's stare.

"I love you Ino."

Ino's head shot straight up and her eyes locked with Sakura's.

"Sakura, I love you-"

Ino recoiled as a hard slap stung her face. Sakura stared at her red hand and frowned.

"Don't try to calm me down with your words Ino." Sakura cried. "You don't love me and you never did. But I worshipped you. I enjoyed every time we made contact. Every time we were near each other. I... I even had dreams about us."

Sakura's face turned a darker pink. Ino stood and ignored the pain in her cheek. She grabbed Sakura by the shoulders again and pulled her close. Sakura smelled the faint essence of liquor in her warm breath. Her knees got weak and she revelled in the feeling of Ino's breasts nudging up against hers. She couldn't help but release an inaudible moan. Ino pushed her pink lips against Sakura's and they shared a brief kiss. Sakura melted in her spot and guided her hands to Ino's waist.

"I can give you what you've wanted for so long." Ino whispered in Sakura's ear when they broke the kiss. "I want to make it up to you Sakura. I want to make up for six years. All I need is you. Tell me you want this, and I'll give it to you."

Sakura almost died in her place. She found herself acting foolish, gently licking Ino's collar bone. She wanted this for so long, she was speechless. She, badly wanted to say yes, and her body was. Her hips were gently nudging against Ino's. She never felt this heat in her abdomen before, and now she couldn't help herself. She acted like a dog, wanting to make the bitch-in-heat the bearers of his children.

"God, I want it. I want it..." She moaned.

**(Warning Adult Content Below)**

Ino pulled down her pants and let her panties fall to the floor. Sakura almost ripped her panties off and threw them aside. She climbed onto Ino and straddled her. Ino pushed Sakura's back to the stall and began to grind the young girl on her. Sakura cried out in blissful pleasure and grinded back. Sakura was now screaming Ino's name into her jacket. Drool and sweat covered both thier faces. They were on fire and nothing could douse them now. Sakura and Ino bagan to battle each other with their tongues and Ino pulled Sakura's shirt up and began to suck upon her slightly smaller breasts. They were now calling each others name in rythm.

_Perched in a tree above the restaurant stand Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke watched as Naruto turned his head from the view of the two girls._

_"I'm glad Sakura did'nt see me. She knows what I look like in my girl form." Naruto stated._

_"Well, we got them this far." Sasuke said. "We got to get Ino to fall head-over-heels for Sakura.This is just drunken ecstacy. We're not done._

_He turned around and stared at the yellow haired boy before him._

_"Exactly, what did you say to Ino?"_

_Naruto smiled and stuck his tongue out._

_"It's a secret."_

**(A/N)**

**I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter. It took me a hell of a long time to update. Sorry. But review and give me your thoughts.**

**NO I AM NOT A FAN OF HAVING SEX IN BATHROOMS. THEY ARE JUST CONVIENT PLACES TO SECLUDE MY CHARACTERS OFF FROM THE WORLD. I PROMISE THE NEXT TIME I WILL PUT SAKURA AND INO IN A NORMAL AREA FOR THEM TO FOOL AROUND IN.**


End file.
